The writer and the commander
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Bakugan tale baset on the famous tale: Romeo & Cinderella May contain Yaoi and shounen-ai Don't know what that is? Look it up! Rated T for the yaoi parts who will follow. ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**The writer & the commander**

**Littlelion: Hej everyone I'm back and why not starting another fanfiction?**

**Ren: Why not? Let me tell you!**

**Littlelion: As you guys probably can guess this fanfiction is once more about Ren Krawler. But this time no RenxZenet or RenXBarodius**

**Maybe you guys know but I'm a little bit obsessed with yaoi and Ren Krawler so it's a perfect match**

**Ren: Perfect? What is perfect?**

**Littlelion: Based on the tale Romeo & Cinderella I present The writer and the commander.**

**You guys probably all can guess wich couple it is :D**

Jesse was very happy, what was weird for Jesse. Jesse was the writer of the Emperor himself! He had to be at every meeting and afterwards he had to make some rapports. He didn't really care about it, he was actually very happy and that was because of the royal ball. He would surely amuse himself together with his insane friends Mason and Sid!

,,Hej Jesse, ready for tonight's royal ball?'' it was Lena, a blue-haired girl gundalian who helped the scientist in her lab.

Jesse nodded, of course!

,,Who do you take with you?''

,,What do you mean?'' Jesse played dumb.

,,Duuuh, your date!'' Lena said: ,,You're gonna take someone with you right?''

Jesse shook his head, no he didn't really know someone to take with him. After all, who would like to spend his time with Jesse Glenn?

_Ren was a seventeen years old boy who lived together with his Bakugan in the Darkness, underground. He stared to the sky. Tonight it was the royal ball and surprisingly he and Linehalt were both invited. Already from his childhood Ren wished for living like other Gundalians aboveground but he simply wasn't allowed._

_,,So Ren, you're gonna go to the royal ball like that? At least make a mask!'' Ren jumped up, of course how could he forget? It was a masked ball!_

_,,I think my grandfather had a mask!'' Ren ran to a tower and came a little bit later back, with a black mask. It had the form of (Spectra's black mask, just look it up :D)_

_,,Alright, this will do!'' Ren said: ,,Prepare yourself Linehalt, we're going to a royal ball!''_

_,,Better say: prepare yourself Gundalia, here comes Ren with his insane partner Linehalt!'' and while laughing the Bakugan and his partner went to the stairs who leaded up to Gundalia's surface._

Jesse was quiet nervous. He didn't had a date _and_ he couldn't dance. Horrible!

And then it was nine hour, time to start the royal ball! The twelve orders were also there: he saw Kazarina close to Emperor Barodius, Gill and Airzel close to eachother, Nurzak and Mason in a corner, Stoica talking to some people and their bakugan were floating through the air. Mason and Sid were standing among some other kids, Lena and Zenet were serving the people and Jesse was just doing what Jesse could do best.

Standing and watching. And it was that moment that something, or better someone catched his attention.

Among all those Gundalians, a white-haired boy was standing. He wore a mask, just like anyone else, but the way he stood was what Jesse found interesting. Unlike all the other Gundalians who were overconfidence, he was standing there alone and from his expressions he felt kind of uneasy.

,,Is this your first royal ball?'' Jesse asked polite.

_Ren turned around, in front of him a young Gundalian was standing with a book in his hand. Ren nodded: ,,Yeah, it is my first royal ball. And you?''_

_,,It's also my first ball,'' Jesse answered: ,,And since I saw you standing here alone I thought, you wanna dance?'' Jesse offered his hand to Ren. Ren blushed, but because of his mask it wasn't visible._

_,,Alright!'' Ren grabbed Jesse and they begun to dance._

**Littlelion: And so started the story of a writer and a commander even though Ren is in this chapter not a commander yet. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Reviews are good help for me to improve my writing and my story's so you could really help me by just saying your honest feelings.**

**Ren: Luckily no Shounen-ai or Yaoi in this one!**

**Littlelion: That's for next chapter when you don't feel good and Jesse takes you to his bedroom.**

**Ren: What did you…**

**Littlelion: Sayonara minna! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The writer and the commander**

**_Littlelion: Hell yeah guys I'm back! Let's go further with or bakugan tale shall we?_**

**_Oh yeah I'm gonna switch of pov often_**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ECXEPT THE STORY AND IDEA AND PLOT_**

**_POV NORMAL_**

,,I'm Jesse. Jesse Glenn,'' Jesse said while dancing with the white-haired teenager.

,,I'm Ren. Ren Krawler,'' Ren answered. They both had the time of their lives, dancing with each other while they first thought it would be boring and lonely.

Jesse didn't see the eyes of the other five agents who followed every move he made.

**_POV MASON_**

,,I bet he's gonna kiss him when it's firework time!'' I said: ,,Don't you see how close they are?'' I turned my head to Master Nurzak, expecting him to nod in agreement but he looked to me with both his eyebrows lifted.

,,Stop nagging Jesse, Mason! You should know better!''

,,Alright, alright, I'm sorry!'' I apologized: ,,I just think they are very close that's all!'' the last thing I wanted was to pick up a fight with my mentor, after all I owed Master Nurzak so much for helping me join the Five Agents.

,,I'm sorry, I'll get us some juice!'' I said, using this opportunity to talk with Sid, who was standing near the table with juice, watching jealousy to Jesse and the strange gundalian teenager.

,,Hej Mason,'' Sid said: ,,Who is that beautiful guy?'' I laughed my ass of and if I hadn't managed in time to stop laughing it would be very embarrassing.

,,You mean Jesse?''

,,Of course I don't mean Jesse you bastard!'' Sid hissed.

,,How could I know?'' I shot back in defense: ,,Hell I know who that white-haired guy is! I was talking with Master Nurzak when I saw them together for the first time! Maybe it's his secret lover!''

,,I'm gonna do everything to get those two breaking up so I can get my chance! I hate Jesse and I'm not gonna allow him to do this!''

,,How are you gonna do that? You're not his father!''

,,Hell I am not! But Jesse looks up to Master Airzel. If I can count on Master Airzel this love will be over soon!''

,,Isn't that a little bit too cruel? He's our teammate after all and this is the first time I see him this happy!''

,,Did I ask your agreement!'' Sid said, almost biting my noose of. He went away while looking very angry. When I followed him with my eyes I saw he went straight to Master Airzel.

,_Oh boy, here comes trouble! Why is Sid always jealous on every other person in this universe?'_

**POV KAZARINA**

I just finished my talk with Emperor Barodius when my eyes catched Sid. What was that bastard up too now? My surprise only grew when I saw he didn't went to Gill like I was used too, but he went to Airzel. What was Sid up too?

,,What's wrong Kazarina, you seem a bit sick,'' the Emperor asked me polite. How I wished he would talk to me with more feelings, like liking, loving, holding, kissing,…

,,Kazarina?'' Oh boy now I forgot to listen to him!

,,What's wrong?'' I muttered while hoping I wasn't blushing. Standing so close to the Emperor, it felt like I was melting.

,,Who's that?'' the Emperor asked while looking to Jesse and…

,,I don't know,'' I admitted. It was true, this time I wasn't lying, I had never seen this young gundalian before. His eyes looked like a golden sun and he was smiling while dancing with Jesse.

,,Who ever the hell he is, he looks totally in love with our writer.'' I sighed, how I hoped the Emperor would offer his hand while asking to dance. It was too much for me to realize I would never be with the Emperor.

,,I'll get some juice,'' I said trying to act normal, but deep down I was drowning in my own web of lies and I was drowning deeper when I realized everyone had someone they loved, except for me!

**Littlelion: That was it!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE FINISHED, YES I AM TREATING YOU GUYS**


	3. Chapter 3

**The writer and the commander**

**Littlelion: Hej guys, next chapter! Owwo it's almost firework time! We all expect something.**

**Ren: We do?**

**Littlelion: Yes we do and to make things even more random let's get a good look to what Stoica is doing 'cuz whatever the hell that bastard does it always ends with someone being hurted.**

**(Nah, it's not Jesse, or is it?)**

**POV STOICA**

,,Jeez, can it be more booooring!'' I yelled while walking through the corridors. After a few minutes I already left the royal ball, it was boring too boring. Maybe I should do something more funny, maybe I should,…

A beautiful idea popped up in my head and I had to use all my force not bursting out laughing because then the others surely would hear.

I went straight to the writer's office, took a ballpoint pen and begun to write in my best fond.

After a few minutes the letter was ready. I readed another time so that I would be sure I hadn't made any grammar faults. I nodded, oh boy, this is so gonna be fun and the best part: no one will know it's me!

**POV SID**

At the last moment I took control of myself. I couldn't interrupt Master Airzel for this! With cold eyes I looked back to Jesse and that…

I couldn't believe my eyes, they were gone! That pair wasn't up too… Noooooo, it can't be! Knowing that Jesse was happier then me, I just couldn't accept it! I wouldn't allow it, noo, then there was only one thing to do. I would go after them myself!

I slipped out the throne room and begun to walk through the corridors. At the end of one I bumped into Master Stoica

,,Look out where you walk you bastard!'' Stoica hissed before walking away.

_,Whatever the hell he's up too, I'm not responsible!'_

When I heard voices I quickly hided.

**POV NORMAL**

,,I really liked dancing with you,'' Ren admitted while blushing once more.

,,Why thank you?'' Jesse laughed: ,,I thought I was horrible at dancing!''

,,I thought just the same!'' they both laughed but then suddenly Ren felt to the ground.

,,Ren everything alright!'' Jesse yelled, but Ren didn't answer. There was only one thing Jesse could do: bringing Ren to his room. Once he came there he placed Ren on his bed and then went away to get some medicines.

When Jesse leaved the room a shadow appeared.

Sid grinned while taking a rope.

**Littlelion: Cliffhanger, duhduhduh! **

**Anyways, be sure to review! It means a lot for me and it always makes me happy.**

**Ren: Omg, what's gonna happen with me, you don't mean…**

**Sid: Raping time bitches!**

**Littlelion: Why you say bitches? It's not like Ren is that fat that he counts for two and more.**

**Ren: What did you just…**

**Littlelion: I'm protecting you, you dumbass so stop complaining, get back to the story and give my readers what they want!**

**Sayanora minna!**

**Arigatou!**

**Minna daisuki!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The writer and the commander**

**Littlelion: Hello everyone here we go! I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN**

**Ren: Nooo *runs away* stay away from meh woman!**

**Littlelion: I'm not gonna touch you!**

**Ren: *stops running* You're not gonna?**

**Littlelion *giggles* Nah, it will be Sid :D**

**POV SID**

I was standing there looking down at that white-haired gundalian. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him, he looked so cute and defenseless, it would be cowardly to hurt him now. My original plan was to tie him up and then close him up in jail, so that I could go further in my Hurt Jesse –plan. However for some reason, I begun to like the stranger. And then something bad happened! He woke up! Boy, what did I do wrong so that God hates me?(Except for everything I said and did I never did something wrong. Besides the fact that I was born)

,,Huh, where am I?''

,,Um,'' I begun to blush when his eyes meted mine, why? I felt butterflies, oh boy this can't happening to me right? Did I fall in love or something like that? Noooooo, unforgivable!

,,I have to go sorry!'' I ran off, like a brat, like a coward, why was I running away from a stranger who barely could stand on his two feet? I, Sid, I can't fall in love! The one I actually love is Jesse, but I always bully him so that I don't have to face the truth and know I suddenly throw all those feelings build up over years away, just by seeing that white-haired teenager his eyes.

_,I have to pull myself together, it's just the shock that Jesse likes someone else!'_

**_,That's kind of pathetic!'_**

_,Oh boy, now I'm hearing voices in my head, I am really insane! I should look for a doctor!'_

**_,Sid, pull yourself together and say your true feelings, so that Jesse can understand you!'_**

**POV JESSE**

When I entered the room, Ren was already sitting up, looking around when he meted my eyes.

,,Hej Jesse,'' he smiled. Oh boy, he looked like an angel! I begun to blush and became red like a strawberry.

,,Where's my mask?'' Ren asked.

,,Oh yeah, I had to remove it so that you could breathe.''

,,That's nothing bad,'' Ren smiled: ,,Thanks for the evening, I really liked it.''

,,If we hurry, we can see the firework if you want.''

,,You know, we could make our own firework,'' Ren grinned. He came closer by and pressed a soft kiss on my lips, oh boy, he smelled to flowers and his lips were sooo soft! They just asked to be kissed back. Ren went away.

,,Let's go to the firework shall we?'' I nodded but also struggled with _that _question.

_,Why in the hell did he kiss me? Does he, he, he,… Does he like me?'_

**POV REN**

_,Oh God!'_ I gave myself a mental slap for kissing Jesse. When our fingers first touched I felt like glowing. Love on first sight? But boy, did I screw up? What if Jesse never wants to see me again after this? Aaaaah, I'm such an idiot.

A deep sad feeling came up when I thought about not seeing Jesse anymore.

But I couldn't be with him, I live in the darkness and he, lives aboveground. There is an invisible wall between us.

We were never supposed to be together.

,,I have to go,'' I muttered while looking away from Jesse's eyes.

,,Why?'' he asked surprised.

,,I just have to.'' I begun to run, ignoring his cries of pain when he called my name.

_,I'm so sorry Jesse, the truth is I like you, but our destinies w_ere never bounded together.'

**Littlelion: (I wonder if someone reads this anyway)**

**Poor Ren, first love feelings! I had those too, but I didn't break up :D LOL**

**Ren: Luckily Sid didn't do anything.**

**Littlelion: Yeah but I really have to go to the yaoi parts, my readers expect it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Littlelion: I'm back from my lo~ong break :D **

**Ren: She doesn't own anything.**

**Littlelion: By the way I just made peace with Ren X3**

**Too much ooc-ness**

* * *

_Day afther the ball _

Jesse was lying on his bed, face covered in his pillows. After Ren ran away he had closed himself up, he didn't even watch the fireworks anymore. He still wondered if it was his fault that Ren ran away. Plitheon was rather mad on Jesse for breaking down over a 'ryoka'.(=stranger)

Jesse sighed, half stepped, half slided out of his bed and begun to clothe himself.

,,Wooh! He lives!'' Plitheon hissed, yeah, he was indeed pissed off. Normally Jesse would say something like

'Shut up'

'Leave me the fuck alone'

'Shut your mouth Plitheon'

'You call yourself a partner?'

This time, Jesse choose for option number 1

,,Shut up!'' Plitheon sighed and went to Jesse's shoulder.

,,I figured something out about that boy! Listen carefully! People of the ball told me that guy didn't live in the city. There are rumours that he comes from the undergrond! The world were the Dark Bakugan live!''

,,Alright, but that still doesn't explain why you tell me this!''

,,If you really love him then go to him and talk!''

,,Like hell! Do you see it before you? Yeah hello emperor Barodius, I just decided to go to the underworld for a while, searching for the guy who kissed me and then ran off, do you mind?''

,,Nobody said you have to say it like that! Like hell he'll let you go if you sound like that! But even emperor Barodius has a heart! You've gotta act like you're madly in love with that boy, *coughnotthatthatisdifficultf oryoucough*.''

,,You know what Plitheon?''

,,What?''

,,You aren't as dump as you look.''

* * *

Jesse was ready to go. All he needed now was the permission of emperor Barodius. So he went to the throne room, sank on his knees and asked permission.

,,Well Jesse, you wanted to speak me?''

,,Yes your highness. If you wouldn't mind, could I get a break from a few days? I've gotta settle things.''

,,And those things are?''

,,I can't tell you that Sir.''

,,Hmm,'' Barodius closed his eyes, he had a little clue, but he wasn't quiet sure.

,,Those 'things' don't evolve a certain white-haired ryoka?''

,,...'' Jesse froze and Barodius knew the thruth.

,,You want to go after him?''

,,No, he forget something and I want to bring it back,'' Jesse answered with an obvious blush on his cheeks.

,,Very well, I allow you to go.'' Jesse was shocked, he didn't expect Barodius to say yes that easy.

_He must be planning something! That must it be! It's not like he gives his permission for whatever the hell your reason is!_

,,Arigatou gozaimasu!'' Jesse nodded before leaving.

* * *

,,That went great!''

,,Yeah, I'm kind of worried about it you know, it's not like Barodius likes me _that_ much.''

,,Now you mention it! He only asked a few questions!''

,,Hej Jesse! Where are you going?'' it was Lena, she was standing around the corner together with Mason, Zenet and Sid.

,,I'm going somewhere. I'll be away for a few days and then I'll come back.''

,,Can we go with you?'' Zenet asked, using her best puppy eyes face.

,,No!'' Jesse snarled harsh: ,,Why would I need you guys to go with me? You would only cause trouble!'' Zenet pouted and turned around.

,,You're kind of short about it!'' Sid said suspicious.

,,Keep out of it Mister shunshine!'' Jesse was really pissed off. Why? No idea! Was he really mad because they would go with him to look for Ren?

,,Wooh!'' Mason yelled: ,,Point Jesse!''

,,What do you have to do with this?!'' Jesse snapped furious.

,,Jesse,'' Lena said in her cold and objective voice: ,,Why are you so irritated? It's not that we want to bring trouble to you! We just wanna have some fun!''

,,Well go on a trip yourselves!'' Jesse shouted and left.

_Seriously, why do they control me that much? They shouldn't stick their noses in my buisiness!_

* * *

**Littlelion: That's it for now! I know it's short but I just wanted to post something before I have exams**

**X(**

**Ren: Yeah, next chappie I'm back X3**

**Jesse: Yep, so please read and review!**

**Littlelion:**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Littlelion: Next chappie! Guess who's back? Reni-kun!**

**Let's start**

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

Jesse looked around. He finally made it! So this was the underground? People of the city had warned him not to go down but Jesse was very stubborn.

_Where can I find him? He must be hiding somewhere!_

Plitheon sat loyal on Jesse's shoulder, humming a song Jesse didn't recognize.

,,So are we gonna stand here forever or start searching?''

,,First listen to the emptyness around us. This is what emptyness really is Plitheon! It's like a sea who's frozen, like a flower standing alone in the hills.''

,,Whatever Shakespear! Let's go, you wanna find him don't ya?''

,,Hurrying is not always healthy.''

,,Jeez, Jesse!'' Jesse nodded and started moving. They could hear nothing. It was really empty.

_So this is where Ren lives? It's so empty here? Isn't he lonely?_

* * *

,,Ren, is that Jesse?'' Linehalt asked concerned.

,,Yeah it is!'' Ren said while looking carefully to the Gundalian down there.

_What's he doing here? Doesn't he understand we can't be around eachother? Please leave Jesse, or I'll be swept away again._

,,Ren,'' Linehalt asked calmly:,, Do you wanna talk to him?''

,,I dunno Linehalt, I'm confused!''

,,I understand. Shall I scare them away? They've never seen me before!''

,,Sounds like a good plan Linehalt. Thanks aibou.''

[Aibou= Partner]

* * *

,,Jesse!'' Jesse turned around and was startled! It were Mason, Sid, Lena and Zenet.

,,You guys followed meh?!''

,,Yup,'' Zenet grinned:,, You're here for that handsome stranger, aren't ya?''

,,Well listen up buddy! We don't want you to fall in love with someone, we have a mission ya know?!''

,,Jeez, Sid, I would think ya're jealous.''

,,What if we were?'' Mason asked:,, You didn't gave him a mark that tells us you 'claimed' him.''

,,What's that?'' Lena asked worried.

It was a huge dark bakugan, yellow horns, green eyes, dark and powerful wings.

,,That must be a dark bakugan!'' Plitheon yelled.

,,But they died!'' Contestior screamed.

,,Let's fight back!''

,,YEAH!''

,,BAKUGAN BRAWL!''

,,Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!''

,,Tear him apart Phosphos!''

,,Don't let him escape Contestior!''

,,Let's go Avior!''

,,Let's show him who we really are Plitheon!''

,,Ability activate! Doom switch dimension!'' the voice came from nowhere but it was painfully familair for Jesse.

The dark Bakugan gripped the cannon from his back and attacked.

,,Sonic shield!'' Zenet yelled. But Jesse saw it. Just before the shield the attack disappeared,... And came back after the shield!

,,What a power!'' Sid hissed, trying to not back down.

,,What will we do now?''

And then Jesse saw _him_. After the rocks, with an ability card in his hand and binoculairs. Ready to destroy them.

**Littlelion: That was it, little short, but I'm updating all my stories right now so I don't have time to waste!**

**Reviews are very welcome and I see you guys next time!**

**Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeh**


	7. Chapter 7

**Littlelion: Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you!**

* * *

_Flashback_Ren: Did you see it Littlelion?

Littlelion: See what Reni-kun?

Ren: Stop calling me like that woman! Did you see the views on your fanfictions?

Littelion: Nope, lemme see!

*impact*

Son of a ***** ! That's awesome!

Ren: It's not, look to the reviews

*impact but reversed*

Son of a ***** ! That's horrible!

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Littlelion: Care to explain yourself?**

**Isn't it weird, more views then reviews? Is it really that hard to leave a little review like,**

**Cool, or Nice, or Look to your grammar, or I would've done it like..., or Could you..., or, It's not ...**

**Yeah, is it really that hard?**

**Masamune: When I left a review you threw a brick at meh!**

***gets hit by a brick***

**I'll leave you guys this note to think about it!**

* * *

**But you guys, or girls, who left a review.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**I'm really happy that you guys left a review for meh, they always make my day. Even though it isn't much you did it, and that's what counts. Don't worry I'll continue these stories, but I'm not sure when.**

**/D**


	8. Save this story!

**Littlelion: My life sucks. Schoolwork, mother, siblings, family parties, stupid people, annoying pets, slow internet,...**

**I DON'T HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES!**

**WHICH ONE FIRST?**

**YOU DECIDE! THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

**I'm probably gonna quit some stories :D**

**It's up to you to chose! The poll will be five, seven, eight days open but after that ...**

**R.I.P. Stories!**

**If there are no votes, why not discontinuing them all? I'm a lazy bitch after all and I suck, my stories are shit, and why is my grammar bad?**

**Because I'm dumb -_-**


	9. What's gonna happen?

**Ren: Hej everybody, the poll has ended, and sadly this story had one vote which means it will be updated after the other story with more votes are updated.**

**Sid: What the*** do you mean, sadly?**

**Ren: Nothing, anyways Littlelion has a depressing time in her life, [her grandfather has cancer last phase] therefore please be kind if the next chapter is not that great.**

**Jesse: It's quit disturbing to see her like that. Anyways, check tomorrow if you see something and keep on hoping :D**


End file.
